Outrage Wars
by Kitsune17
Summary: What happens when it's revealed that there are more Outrages? AU- Author Characters


This is to be my second fic, working with my own creations and some characters I came up with. This is moderately AU, since it's after the events of GGXX and the Seikishidan aren't disbanded, and there's 16 outrage weapons, instead of the supposed 7. Anyway, story.  
  
Common knowledge allows the mention of the Outrage Weapons, supposedly 7 in existence, though there are fake ones that are known of, there are others that aren't public knowledge, or much knowledge in general, except to the creators. Even the holders of one of these such weapons don't know of the power they contain.  
  
"You won't escape so easily this time Sol."  
  
"Oh yeah? Watch me."  
  
The clash of metal against metal reverberated through the abandoned church, amplified by the bare walls. The battle between the two men was one long fought and seldom came close to a close, though the meetings were infrequent and often challenging to both opponents, they rarely ended in a victory.  
  
"Gunflame!"  
  
The burst of flame erupting from the ground on the point of impact sent a wave of heat over the young Seikishidan leader Ky Kiske, as he leapt aside from the blast let loose by Sol. As Ky's feet settled on the consecrated ground, Ky crossed his Thunderseal across his chest, and flung it outwards and up in a large slash, sending forward a quick bolt of lightning, crackling through the air. Sol swung his Fireseal at the bolt, the magic blade dissipating the bolt in mid air in a flash of lightning, the force of the blast causing his movement to stop in mid motion. Sol smirked and slashed wide at Ky, who deftly blocked with a well timed swipe. The swords clanged as they met blade to blade, both owners respectively stepping back and resetting their stance. Ky with his Thunderseal overhead and Sol standing rather casually. It was hard for Sol to try to be so calm in the face of his adversary, who even in his young age, gave Sol more trouble then almost any other opponent he's fought in his nearly two centuries of fighting legacy.  
  
"Give up Sol, you won't escape again."  
  
Sol sneered and leapt backwards, landing on a pew. In almost a split second, Sol was airborne, heading towards Ky with a foot outstretched. Ky waited until Sol was nearly upon him and crossed his sword to his back once again and flung it forward with more might this time, sending a large spike of lightning towards Sol. Sol didn't have time to stop as he ran directly into the bolt, the force of the blow sending him flying backwards through the already ruined pews.  
  
"Nice shot kid, keep it up."  
  
Sol started casually walking, then broke into a run, heading straight towards Ky. Ky once again prepared to fire off another bolt of energy, but as he swung his sword outwards to hit Sol again, Sol dove toward the ground, sliding along in a stream of flames. Sol collided with Ky's legs, knocking him backwards and consequently ramming him again and again, until Sol pushed up with his hand and in a massive leaping step, drove all the flames towards his hand in a massive uppercut, sending Ky careening across the church and not only into, but through the wall which impeded his progress. Chuckling to himself, Sol wandered off, leaving the unconscious Holy Warrior lying outside his ruined church.  
  
In the depths of his unconscious mind, a voice arose.  
  
Ky... We are not the only ones... Outrage...  
  
Ky woke with a blinding morning sky in his face, it was night when he fought Sol, nearly midnight. When he rose, he searched around to find the area deserted. Sol had long since left and left no sign of where he went. "Damn that Sol." Ky cursed as he stood, dusting himself off from the debris and dirt that came to settle on his white uniform. "Who does he think he is? Ahh!" Ky grabbed his shoulder. He must've landed on it hard after being knocked through the wall. Rubbing his shoulder to try to rub out the pain, Ky picked his sword from where it lay and sheathed it, starting off towards the city where he first spotted Sol and chased him to this church.  
  
Bodom stood outside the local tavern, rubbing his amulet that hung from his neck. "Lousy ungrateful bastard scum, I wish they would hurry up." he muttered under his breath, his thumb brushing across the pale blue of the cobalt finish of the amulet. He wore his trench coat open, revealing a white shirt, or what could be seen of one underneath the long chain Bodom kept wrapped around his body, loops of chain hung loosely, even though the entire chain was one long, unbroken thread of linked metal, the ends hanging from the sleeves of his overcoat. The dirt from the road tinged the cuff of Bodom's pant legs a light grey. He had been travelling for a while now with a few people he met on the road. An odd lot they were, a moderate, unassuming man with a penchant for large axes and small women, a young man with a bizarre suit that enabled him to do funky things with metal and a woman who was as skilled at running her mouth as she was at running into sticky situations, both of which she was rather adept at. Bodom ran his fingers through his light blue hair, the strands of which hung to about shoulder length.  
  
A loud shout was heard inside the bar, followed by a crashing sound which was accompanied by a table exiting the building via the window. Bodom backed off from the wall. "Those damn fools, what have they done this time?" Bodom thought, readying himself in case any more trouble than his party came out the bar door. The young boy, Santana, cleared the door first, holding a small bag of pilfered condiments. Next followed the girl, Lea, running through the door holding a bottle of cheap whiskey, followed close behind by Borland, who carried a large bag of 'acquired' goods, the three ran towards Bodom. "You idiots! We don't have time for stuff like this!" Bodom yelled upon deaf ears. "You're the idiot, run!" one of them responded. An angry man with a large gun ran out of the door and aimed at Bodom. "Don't move!" was all the man could yell before Bodom slapped the gun out of his hand with a chain. Having gotten rid of the threat for now, Bodom turned after his fleeing comrades and joined them in their retreat. The four thieves ran through alleyways, backstreets and people's yards until they decided to stop running.  
  
"Whew, that was close!"  
  
"You morons!"  
  
"Hey, hey, calm down Bodom, we need to eat sometime you know." "Hey Lea, what'd you grab?" "Ah, a few dollars." "At least we'll be able to pay next time."  
  
The group set out to find a place to eat their small meal, and found a table in a park for the occasion. The four of them sat in silence, eating the stolen vittles. Bodom eyed his partners, wondering what they were thinking to cause trouble like that in a city known to house a Seikishidan branch. "You realize if we get caught, it'll be over for us. We'll all get jail sentences." Bodom said between mouthfuls. "Ah just relax, you think anyone can catch us? I'm too fast for them, I don't know about you, though." Lea said proudly, much to the disapproval of Bodom. "Yeah well it doesn't matter how fast you are if Officer Kiske takes the job." Bodom retorted, the girl falling silent again. "Bodom, man, I don't think they'll call out their leader to deal with a few petty thieves. The most they'll probably bring out is a few reds." Borland said, there was some truth to his words. The Seikishidan wouldn't send their leader for a few small time thieves, though if they continue they might draw the attention of the Special Guard Black ranking, a divisional creation which upholds and executes the wishes and plans of their leader Ky Kiske. Bodom turned his thoughts to his meal, finishing before the others, he turned in his seat to catch the image of an approaching Ky Kiske. "Shit! Looks like you were wrong Borland." Bodom whispered, drawing everyone's attention to where he was looking. Ky Kiske walked down the path through the park, his shoulder feeling better but on his way to get it examined in case there's any damage done. The path just happened to pass next to their table. "Just keep still and act natural. Don't draw attention." Borland whispered, the two remaining diners returning to their meal as Bodom stayed facing in the direction Ky was coming.  
  
As Ky walked close to the table, he noticed the smell of food. He had chased Sol most of the day and hadn't yet had a meal after his unpleasant sleep. "Maybe I'll ask these people here if I can have a quick bite with them, then be on my way." Ky thought to himself, walking towards the table. "Hello, Officer Kiske." Bodom said happily, nervous over possibly being caught. "Mind if I join you for a quick bite?" Ky said, making eye contact with everyone. "Not at all." Borland said, gesturing to an empty seat. Ky took his seat and a small helping of the remaining food. As Ky ate his meal, he recognized the meal and where it came from. "Hey, did you get this from the Ky Kis-cafe? It tastes familiar." Ky said, causing everyone to get a little more antsy. "Yeah, we got take out." Lea said, receiving a quick kick to the shin from under the table. "So what do we owe to the honour of being present in Officer Kiske's company during our meal?" Santana said, wondering exactly what would come of this encounter. "Nothing, in fact, I was hoping to leave you all with something. A job opportunity, the Seikishidan is looking for new recruits and we're going to be starting an ad campaign and I figured now would be a good time as any to start spreading the word," Ky said, pointing at a recruitment poster secured to a tree. "We're an equal opportunity employer as well, along with training facilities for children to grow up to be fine knights one day." Ky continued, casting glances at Lea and Santana, Lea just blinking and Santana shifting in his seat. Ky finished his meal and stood, thanking them for their time and company, and leaving them with a reminder of the opportunity to join the Holy Knights. "What an ironic thought, law breakers joining a system to help fight against law breakers." Bodom thought to himself, taking a card, reading the address and phone number. The card also had the Knights Prayer and Mission Statement on it, obviously trying to appeal to the more religious aspects of the Seikishidan and the more religious people of the city, talking them into joining the fight against crime and Gears.  
  
Across the city, in another park, sat Mary, a local woman who spent all her life growing up in the city, though instead of following the dreams and career paths of other girls, she had chosen to be a Nun at a local Order, the Seraphim's Order to be more exact. It was a subsection of the Seikishidan, focused more on spiritual growth and the sharing of the love of God with the followers and providing something almost akin to a hatchery for fledgling Seikishidan warriors to grow to join the Knights order. Though a member of the Seraphim's Order, she was not untrained in combat. She was part of the reserve forces, as was everyone else in the Order, worldwide. At this moment, she was enjoying her study time, reading through the Bible. She was dressed in her habit, a more subtle recreation of the Knights uniform. The collar was buttoned to itself at the neck, the cross emblem rested high on the breast as usual, with the middle bar extending down to ankle length, and the cross bar was buttoned down to the long skirt which concealed all but the feet. She carried a large cross on her back that was fastened to a large, long chain she kept ravelled in her pocket.  
  
She brushed away a red lock of hair from her face, pushing it back behind her ear as she continued to read, waiting until it was time to return for an evening mass. Though her concentration on the Bible was strong, her mind still wandered, wandered over the possibility of joining the Seikishidan, wandered over the thoughts of peace and war, wandered over her love and faith for God. She recollected her thoughts and glanced at her timepiece. It was almost time for service. She closed her book and stood, walking towards the church on the other side of the park.  
  
Upon reaching the church, she joined the congregation gathering for mass. When it came time to pray, Mary joined the rest on their knees and started her prayer. That's when she heard it.  
  
Mary. Seek out Ky Kiske. He can answer your questions.  
  
Mary opened her eyes with a start. Had she just heard God's voice? She returned to her prayer fretfully, holding her excitement. After the service ended, Mary walked up to the priest. "Father Tomas, during prayer, I was called by God to join his forces. I must leave the Order." She said, the priest simply smiling and nodding. "Now is your time then Sister Mary, join our Holy Warriors and fight for God." The priest responded, bowing his head.  
  
Mary turned towards the door and hurried along, clutching her crucifix. She couldn't believe it, she was personally called to confer with Ky Kiske by God, the esteemed leader of the Knights Order. When she got to the Seikishidan branch, she'd sign up and then ask if Ky Kiske was anywhere near the town so she could meet him. She could barely contain herself as she walked the streets towards the branch headquarters where she could enlist herself into the main forces instead of being a reserve. As she hurried along, she was so excited over what had happened that she didn't realize what was happening and before she could stop herself, she ran right into Ky Kiske himself, who was just leaving the park form where he had his meal. Mary collected her bible from the ground and apologized, then realized who it was she had just run into. "I am so sorry Mr. Kiske sir, I was in a hurry to meet. . . You actually. I was told by God to find you, and here you are and He said you could answer all my questions and-" she was cut off by Ky's response of "Hold on, can it wait until we get back to the HQ? I need to get my shoulder examined." "Of course I can wait." Mary said, smiling as she followed Ky towards the headquarters up the street.  
  
There you have it, the end of the first chapter. I'll have the second chapter up eventually. 


End file.
